1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for use with semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a mounting structure for use with semiconductor devices at the distal extremity of a medical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters have been provided with flexible members having probes on the distal end for introduction into the human heart. The probes have electrodes mounted thereon for performing endocardial mapping. In general, these catheters and probes can have only a limited number of electrodes because, among other things, of the limited space available in the flexible member to accommodate conducting wires for carrying the electronic signals from the mapping electrodes. Because of the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved endocardial mapping apparatus which overcomes the above named disadvantages.